


Autumn Afternoon

by snksky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, light romance-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snksky/pseuds/snksky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi reflects on a memory from before he and Eren were in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like cheese, because you're about to swallow 1,202 words worth with your eyes.

"I remember that day so clearly, Eren." I grip your hand tighter. Smiling, you reposition yourself on the rock we're sitting on, keeping our hands intertwined as you do so. "Funny, it was a day just like this." We unlock our gaze at each other as we take in the scenery around us. We're in a clearing in the middle of the woods and the trees around us are all shedding their leaves. Everything is a warm orange or brown, the rocks, the trees, the creek, even the trail is shouting "Autumn". I look back into your wonderful ever-changing eyes. I notice, even your eyes look the same as they did this day, three years ago. I recall the memory,

I've just finished putting up my horse and I'm headed out for nice walk. After all, it's my favorite time of the year. Why not enjoy it? I pass you and see that you just finished putting up your horse as well. I hear you whistling some tune I've never heard. "Well aren't you in a good mood." I state. You look at me almost thoughtfully.  
"Favorite time of the year." You say.  
"Hmm, Autumn. Why?" I ask even though I'm well aware of it's beauty.  
"The leaves falling remind me of new beginnings. The orange of the leaves is also very calming to me." You trail off a little at the end. I know fear is still present when you are around me and I frown at that thought. I decide that it'll wear off eventually and push it aside, remembering something that Hanji once told me.  
"That's rather contradicting considering that orange is the least calming color." I say with an undetectable amount of lightness in my voice. I head for the walking trail nearby again, but before I can take two steps, you speak again.  
"Hmahaha, yeah," you laugh lightly, "I guess it is huh? Hey, where are you going Heichou?"  
"For a walk, I enjoy the afternoon feeling of Autumn as well, coming?"  
"W-with you? On a walk?" You look down at your feet nervously. I didn't know at the time that I should've cherished the times where you were still like that with me. It was kinda cute. Not that I regret it. I like you much better now.  
"If you wanted to." I answer, suddenly feeling a bit nervous myself. I motion for you to follow and I head for the trail. The trail is off out of the way, and not very many people know about it. It's simple, just a skinny dirt road winding through the nearby woods. I'm not sure if you are scared of me, or think the trail is too skinny (perhaps both), but you walk behind me. I look at you inquisitively, "Why are you walking behind me?" I question. You look as if you'd just been pricked with a pin.  
"I, um, just thought that..uh, you didn't want me to w-walk by you." you stutter. I would've thought that is was fear in your eyes, but the light blushing that dusted your features hinted otherwise. I let out an amused 'huh' sound and scoot over on the trail, it Is pretty narrow. You join me and we walk in a comfortable silence. After what I think to be ten minutes passes of us simply admiring the woods, you bump into me. Immediately you jump back, startled by your own action. I don't know why but this hurts me a little and I guess it shows on my face because you features turn from startled to a sort of gentle, questioning gaze.  
"Sorry, I was just shocked by my clumsiness." you try.  
"Tch." Is my response. You look like you are at a loss of words and are trying to come up with something else to say to me, so I try, "I'm I really that scary?" I feel an eyebrow disappear into my bangs.  
"No of course not Sir," you say, clearly defeated by me seeing through your lie, "It's just.." you trail off, face now shockingly red. It can't be. Why do you blush around me? Oh no, I feel my own cheeks burn at the thought. I look up to see you staring straight into my eyes, almost creepily, as if you are trying to find the answer to the universe in them.  
"I..." I'm at a loss for words. I'm never at a loss for words. I look away suddenly feeling really embarrassed. You take the hint and we continue walking in silence. About five minutes passes and we reach a clearing, a lone boulder stands in the middle. With it's dull-gray flattened top, the rock looks as if made to be sat on. I climb on top with little difficulty and don't need to look to know you're doing the same. I assume that we are going to sit in silence again.  
"Heichou?" you ask, blush present again.  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you move over here?"  
At first I am confused, but then I notice that I've subconsciously scooted over to where you were siting on the rock. "Oh, I didn't notice. I must have been drawn to your warmth." I'm slightly frozen in place, what did I just say? You laugh an easy laugh.  
"Hanji noted my above average body temperature as being because of my titan shifting powers."  
"Oh" I say, relieved that you are legitimately extra warm. I don't move. Chilly breezes have been coming in occasionally, and I hadn't noticed how cold they really were when you were by me. Your hand bumps mine. This time you don't recoil, probably trying not to "hurt my feelings." I still don't move though. I feel your hand tickle mine as you slowly slip it under mine. I grasp your hand firmly and you return the grasp. I feel your breath hitch as I look up into your eyes. In synchronization we move closer until our lips make contact. We kiss softly and slowly. You were so sweet back then, not nearly as hungry or rough. When we part lips and look into each others eyes, I'm not sure who looks more surprised. That was the day we confessed. That was the day we became a couple. That was the day I fell in love.

I look up at you again and know that you just recalled the very same memory. This place is our place. Just for us. It is now that I look at you, free my hands and reach into my coat pocket. I reveal a small box and get down on one knee. Heart pounding, I speak, "Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?" Your eyes widened impossibly and tears don't hesitate to fall.  
"Levi," you choke out "Yes!" I take the ring out and with shaky fingers, manage to slip in on your finger. You briefly admire the simple gold band before lifting me up and hugging me, I don't mind at all. No one is here anyway, it's just us. Tears stream down your face, and it isn't until you're wiping my face that I notice that I'm crying too.  
"I love you." you whisper.  
"And I love you."


End file.
